DESTINY
by farchanie01
Summary: Takdir! Kyuhyun bersyukur bahwa ia dilahirkan untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri, karena memang Sungmin-lah yang akan menjadi takdirnya sekarang, besok, dan selamanya. KYUMIN/BoyxBoy/Ficlet/RnR.


**-DESTINY-**

Presented by Farchanie

Warning:

BoyxBoy

Pair:

KyuMin always

******HAPPY READING AND ENJOYING*****

Ctak ctak

Mata obsidiannya bergerak seirama dengan gerak kedua jemarinya di atas keyboard laptop kesayangannya. Helaan nafas yang kadang terdengar dari bibir kissablenya yang menawan. Tangannya juga tak ayal mengacak rambut burnette ikalnya sendiri dengan kesal. Kedua bola mata dan pikirannya berfocus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan di depannya, -GAME.

Tangan kanannya yang sibuk dengan benda kecil berbentuk seperti tikus yang berfungsi menggerakkan kursor didalam komputernya guna menjalankan misi tokoh yang ia mainkan di dalam game-nya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk mengambil keripik kentang dalam toples yang ia sudah siapkan terlebih dahulu, tak lupa dengan beberapa kaleng soda yang berjejer rapi tepat disamping ia duduk. Mulutnya tampak terus mengunyah tapi mata yang selalu menatap tajam itu tetap masih focus serius ke depan computer.

"Kyu.."

…

"Kyuu.."

…

"Aish, bolehkah aku masuk Kyuu.."

Kyuhyun, namja yang sedari tadi focus ke dalam dunianya kini menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, tentu sebelumnya sudah klik 'Pause' terlebih dahulu.

"Sejak kapan kau meminta ijin masuk ke dalam kamarmu sendiri hyung," pemuda yang dipanggil hyung itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kyuhyun. Dan dengan perlahan masuk kedalam kamarnya dan kyuhyun –sepertinya. Ia menutup pintu kamar mereka dan berjalan menghampiri sang magnae.

Kedua mata rubahnya mengerjap tak suka melihat keadaan kamarnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar berniat membuat kamarnya seperti kapal pecah. Sampah bekas snack tersebar kemana-mana, belum lagi kaleng-kaleng soda yang sudah kosong berserakan dimana-mana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kamarku Cho Kyuhyun?" Matanya berkilat marah memandang sang magnae yang tampak acuh.

"Kamar kita hyung," koreksi Kyuhyun, "Setelah ini akan aku bereskan Sungmin hyung, janji!" Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan game-nya dan mengacuhkan pemuda manis yang sudah jengkel setengah mati akan sikap seenaknya.

Dia selalu seperti itu, mengatakan akan membereskannya tapi ujung-ujungnya Sungmin juga yang memberesinya dengan beribu-ribu alasan yang selalu ia dapat dari mulut pembual seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa Sungmin selalu mengalah kepada sang magnae.

"Berhentilah bersikap seenaknya Kyu. Dan ingat kamarmu bukan disini lagi." Sungmin tampak menggeram kesal, kedua tangannya ia lipatkan didepan dadanya.

"Barang-barang dan beberapa pakaianku masih ada disini, dan tentu saja kamar ini masih mutlak milikku juga hyung." Ujarnya seraya menutup layar laptopnya dan berniat membereskan hasil karyanya yang membuat Sungminnya marah dengan segera, dan cepat-cepat membuangnya kedalam tempat yang semestinya.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar mereka, -kamar Sungmin. Melangkah pelan menuju ranjang yang kini hanya ada satu dikamar ini. Kyuhyun duduk diranjang dan bersender pada dinding, menatap hangat sungminnya yang kini sedang sibuk dengan ponsel pink-nya.

"Hyung.."

"nngg?"

"Hyung.." Kyuhyun tampak kesal diacuhkan oleh bunnynya, beginikah rasanya Sungmin diacuhkan ketika ia sibuk dengan game-nya?

Karena kesal tak digubris oleh Sungmin ia mengeluarkan benda laknatnya didalam sakunya, memainkan game lagi. Tapi kini dengan benda mini portablenya, Psp.

Sungmin telah selesai dengan ponselnya, ia meletakkan di atas lemari kecil disamping persis ranjangnya. Ia menoleh menatap Kyuhyun yang lagi dengan seenaknya selonjoran diatas kasurnya. Ia menghela napas sabar melihat Kyuhyun memainkan game bodoh lagi.

Ia berbaring tepat di samping Kyuhyun duduk, ia lelah setelah pulang dari musicalnya. Sudah diniati ingin langsung tidur seketika tiba di dorm.

Mata bulatnya mengerjap tampak memandang langi-langit. Ia sangat yakin bahwa tadi ia benar-benar mengantuk ketika di dalam mobil sepulang dari musicalnya tadi.

Ia memiringkan badannya menatap Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya. Kemudian beringsut dan menumpukan kepalanya diatas paha Kyuhyun lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke perut Kyuhyun. Dan kepalanya besembunyi menghadap perut Kyuhyun. Berfikir ia dapat tidur dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Eungh.." Sungmin tampak melesakkan kepalanya lebih dalam mencari kenyamanan.

Kyuhyun tampak mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya. Merasa geli dibagian perut dan pahanya. Ingin sekali ia mendorong kepala Sungminnya menjauh, tapi ia urungkan mengingat Sungmin mampu martial arts. Dia belum siap berakhir masuk rumah sakit.

Dia mencelos melihat wajah nyaman Sungmin yang tertidur didalam pangkuannya. Masa bodoh dengan rasa geli yang ia rasakan ia mencoba tetap focus dengan psp-nya.

"Hhhhng.." Lagi, Sungminnya bergerak kecil diatas pahanya.

Kyuhyun melirik kebawah, dan demi kelinci bantet bersalto Kyuhyun menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencium bunny-nya sekarang. Dia benar-benar ingin merutuki Sungmin, bisa-bisanya bertingkah aegyo bahkan dalam keadan tidur sekalipun.

Tahan Kyu tahan, ini hanya godaan kecil yang ia harus bisa bersikap siap jika suatu saat atau nanti pemuda terlewat manis itu menggodanya lagi. Yah walaupun pada kenyataanya Sungmin tak berniat sama sekali untuk menggoda Kyuhyunnya.

Kyuhyun melanjutkankan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti setelah dirasa Sungmin sudah tenang kembali dalam tidurnya.

"enggg.." Untuk ketiga kalinya sungmin bergerak kecil diatas paha Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan lagi, ia mengerang frustasi.

"Hyung cukup!" ujarnya sedikit keras, ia bersumpah bukan hanya paha dan perutnya yang merasa geli. Tapi bagian privasinya juga ikut mengerang frustasi setiap kepala Sungmin bergerak dan menggesek pelan bagian privasinya dengan tanpa dosanya dan tanggung jawab sekalipun.

"Eoh..?" Sungmin mengerjap polos khas orang bangun tidur yang tidak tahu menahu mendapat sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan membangunkannya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menyumpal wajah polos sang kekasih dengan bantal, sadis memang. Tapi Kyuhyun sudah merasa frustasi sudah merasa digoda secara tak langsung oleh Sungmin.

"Hentikan hyung, atau aku benar-benar akan memperkosamu saat ini juga?"

"Waeyo Kyu?" Sungmin menatap bingung akan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuat geli paha dan perutku, dan juga.. juniorku." Sontak Sungmin melempar bantal ke muka tampan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berbuat kurang ajar saat aku tidur Kyu," Sungmin berujar dengan menekan kata kurang ajar.

"Kau sendiri yang hampir membuatku berbuat kurang ajar terhadapmu hyung," Sungmin langsung beralih posisi kesamping dan kini kepalanya beralas bantal yang sesungguhnya.

Sungmin hampir memukul kepala magnae yang sedari tadi belum berhenti dari kegiatan bodohnya. Di kepalanya ingin sekali membakar atau membuang jauh-jauh psp laknat itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilahlah berselingkuh Kyuuu," Sungmin merajuk, tentu Kyuhyun tahu arti berselingkuh yang Sungmin katakan. Sungmin selalu mengatakan seperti itu ketika ia sudah merasa jengkel jika Kyuhyun sudah lama memainkannya.

Hening..

Kyuhyun tampak mengacuhkan dan terus memainkan psp-nya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga mau cari selingkuhan," Kyuhyun tetap acuh.

"Selingkuhan yang dapat membuatku menghilangkan rasa bosanku ketika kau mengacuhkanku,"

Paling BunnyKyu boneka kelinci yang ia berikan pada Sungmin, pikirnya.

"Aku punya lawan main yang cantik-cantik di musicalku, aku bisa pilih mana saja yang aku suka," Sungmin tersenyum lebar membayangkan dia dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang ingin merebutkannya untuk dijadikan milik mereka.

Buuugh..

Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya menimpuk Sungmin dengan bantal.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin ngedumel jengkel lamunannya buyar begitu saja.

"Aku besumpah, pantat seksimu hilang satu jika kau berani selingkuh dariku!" Kyuhyun mendorong dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia lebih memilih membayangkan dengan gadis-gadis itu daripada harus membayangkan pantatnya yang hilang satu.

Sungmin menggeleng keras membayangkan anggota tubuh keramatnya hilang satu, "Bisa tidak memberi sumpah yang lebih bagusan sedikit?"

"Heh, mana ada memberi sumpah yang bagus. Yang ada itu namanya memberi pujian, dasar Sungmin bodoh.."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"kau benar-benar ingin aku cium yah?"

"Apa?" tatap Sungmin bingung.

Cup..

Kyuhyun melancarkan aksinya yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu lagi kalau tidak mau aku lumat habis bibirmu."

Sungmin mencibir, "Kau saja yang memang mesum, dasar om-om mesum."

Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka, hampir saja Sungmin tertawa melihat respon Kyuhyun, "Daripada kau bayi besar, dasar tidak tahu umur."

"Ya!" Sungmin melempar beberapa bantal ke muka sang magnae dengan tak berprikebantalan(?)

Mereka berbaring lelah setelah acara main lempar bantalnya. Deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan berlomba meraup sebanyak-banyak oksigen.

Mereka saling menatap lalu tertawa. Sudah lama mereka tidak main-main seperti ini. Semenjak mereka pisah kamar dan jadwal padat yang merenggut waktu banyak mereka akhir-akhir ini.

Tersenyum, menatap dan tertawa lagi. Terus mereka lakukan, saling meresapi perasaan mereka, saling menyelami lebih dalam mata kekasihnya.

Demi umur Sooman yang sudah tidak lama lagi Kyuhyun bersumpah bahwa ingin rasanya berlari menuju waktu dunia dan mengambil baterainya agar waktu berhenti sesaat. Bodoh memang, dia fikir waktu itu pakai baterai, jam dinding kali.

Mereka tak mau ini cepat berakhir, kebersamaan seperti ini menjadi moment jarang mereka karena padatnya jadwal mereka. Jadwal yang terpisah membuat mereka jarang bersama. Sungguh menyenangkan jika saat ini menghabiskan waktu senggang bersama sang pujaan hati.

"Ming aku mencintaimu, sangat."

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis, kedua mata foxy-nya berbinar, "Aku tahu Kyu, dan aku pun juga begitu," salah satu tangannya membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus bersamaku sampai akhir Ming,"

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, memejamkan kedua matanya dan perlahan mendekat memutuskan jarak antara mereka. Kemudian menggapai bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Melumat pelan bibir Sungmin dengan lembut, dan penuh perasaan. Sungmin memeluk leher jenjang Kyuhyun dan sedikit meremas rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun supaya semakin dalam ciumannya.

Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya, ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir Sungmin lembut. Bibir manis yang menjadi candu seorang cho Kyuhyun. Tangannya beralih menyentuh kepala Sungmin, merapikan poninya dan tersenyum hangat.

Sungmin benar-benar mahakarya Tuhan yang hampir sangat mendekati sempurna. Kyuhyun bersyukur bahwa namja didepannya ini adalah miliknya kemarin, sekarang, besok, dan selamanya.

Kyuhyun bersyukur bahwa Tuhan menciptakannya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun bukan sebagai Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon apalagi Lee Hyuk Jae atau orang lain sekalipun. Bersyukur juga bukan dilahirkan sebagai kakek Sooman yang sudah tua renta itu. Karena memang hanya Cho Kyuhyun 'lah yang ditakdirkan untuk seorang Sungmin.

-FIN-

saya datang bawa cerita baru hehehe ^^

ada yang masih nunggu ff saya yang belum lanjut ga?

ga ada yah pasti *pundung*

moga niat nulis saya bertambah, jadi bisa ngelanjutin yang lain hehe

end the last, mohon reviewnya sobaaaaat~

yang review dapet cium basah dari saya haha

:*****


End file.
